<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where is Your Rider? by carmenfoster14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689780">Where is Your Rider?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14'>carmenfoster14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dear Carmen/ Dear Julia [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dash Haber/ Zack (Mentioned), Death, F/F, Gen, Sad, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The shadow of Hades is fading<br/>For he has cast down leviathan, the tyrant, and the horse and rider</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julia "Jules" Argent &amp; Ivy, Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dear Carmen/ Dear Julia [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where is Your Rider?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Julia,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you're reading this, I was killed. Who was it? I hate to ask, but, was it you? See, as I write this, I don't remember if you were there to bedevil and beguile. Your face isn't quite as I remember, but I know the shape of your smile like the back of my hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bury me as it pleases you, Julia. Will you choose the sea? The catacombs?  These bones of mine, around for 22 years, never rested before. How do they stand in repose?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He has thrown down the cavalry as gravel sinks. I'm not gonna make it. As the stone falls underneath, so does the shadow of Hades. He casted down the leviathan, the tyrant, the horse and rider.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love, Carmen</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Where is your rider?" I asked under my breath.</p><p>I felt strong arms wrap around me. </p><p>"She held up with all of her might. She held up the armies of night," Ivy murmured.</p><p>"Still, as boulders laid to the side, she helped everyone she could."</p><p></p><div class="PZPZlf">
  <p></p>
  <div class="bbVIQb">
    <p></p>
    <div class="ujudUb WRZytc xpdxpnd">
      <p>"We will abide, we will abide, we will abide." </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>